yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Toiletta
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Toiletta evolves into Foiletta when fused with a Cursed Diary. Appearance Toiletta appears to be a little, pale-skinned girl with large black eyes shadowed by her short, dark grey bob-cut. The way her bob-cut covers her eyes she almost looks like a raccoon. She wears a white top with a cherry-red skirt with suspender straps and matching loafers. Her socks are white. As a Yo-kai producer, she additionally wears pink glasses. Personality After deciding to turn from a silent, stone-faced bathroom legend to a Yo-kai producer, she develops a more confident personality, shown in her attempts to get Snartle fashionable after he is almost arrested for wielding swords in public. In a later episode, she appears in Nate's room to help Grumples regain her youthfulness, which changes her to Everfore. Despite Toiletta's best attempts, the effects were temporary. She also appears in Inaho's story when she dressed Suspicioni, Dimmy, Negatibuzz, and eventually Drizzelda causing them to lose their souls. After she is confronted, she takes off the clothes which revives the Yo-kai. Relationships Nate and Whisper Despite only being summoned by Nate thrice since he received her medal, Toiletta is always willing to help him with a problem, usually by using one of her designer skin creams or her knowledge of fashion. Inaho and USApyon Dazzabel Snartle Grumples/Everfore Beetler and Rhinoggin Kamikakushi Tenparunba Abilities and Powers Toiletta is one of the few Yo-Kai in the anime that allow humans to see them without a Yo-kai Watch. Colloquially, Toiletta is associated with bathrooms in elementary schools and rumored to haunt the third bathroom stall, from which she emerges and scares the victim who summons her. The ritual required to do so has varied over the years, ranging from knocking on the doors, calling out a phrase ("I hope nobody's in there" in the dub, "Let's play together!" in the original) or turning around on the spot several times. Following Nate giving her advice, she has demonstrated the ability to manifest wherever she likes, similar to a ghost. Stats |10|-|Single enemy}} |50|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai receives the curse of a 3rd grade schoolgirl, reducing SPR.}} ||-|All enemies|The HP of all enemies steadily decreases through the power of curses.}} ||-|6 = Increases effectiveness of all allies' bad Inspirits.}} How to befriend Toiletta appears in the Springdale Elementary 3rd floor bathroom stalls after the request "Ghost Club at School". Opening the stalls causes her to appear. Quotes * '''Befriended:' "You called? Oh, you didn't? OK, then... Let's be friends anyway?" * Loafing: ''"Hee Hee..."'' * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Fufu... delicious."'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): In the anime Season 1 Toiletta debuts in EP060, after Nate's classmates discuss the rumors surrounding her. After a supposed sighting in the girls' bathroom, the entire class goes to check it out but fail to see her. Later, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan hear Toiletta in the boy's bathroom and identify her. Toiletta admits that she has been feeling upset due to no longer being able to terrify children as she used to, since the ubiquity of smartphones and social media have completely removed the element of surprise she requires to perform scares. Nate advises her to start appearing outside of the bathroom as she won't be expected, and she begins appearing all around the school, scaring the children out of their wits, culminating in her scaring Nate by means of a "cursed" DVD sent in the mail. Afterwards, Toiletta decides that she wants to help others improve themselves, and becomes a "producer" for other Yo-kai, training them in fashion and appeal. She is first summoned in episode 63 to get Snartle scary without breaking the law. However, her producing plan backfired. In episode 69, she rejuvenates Nate and Whisper, and almost makes Grumples into Everfore permanently. Season 2 In episode 81, one of her producing schemes finally succeeds when she produces Beetler and Rhinoggin. In episode 93, she is the culprit of Inaho and USApyon's mystery. In episode 103, Nate summons her to confront Kamikakushi, who falls in love with her. In episode 104, Inaho summons her and Dazzabel to make USApyon fashionable when his space rabbit suit is stolen by the Phantom Thief Kopin (Karayaburi). In episode 107, she and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 142, Nate summons her to become Tenparunba's dance partner. Trivia *Her ability "Curse Worsener" has a typo in the English version, where it says "Increases the effect of bad inspirits 'on '''allies.", making it worded like it does the opposite of what it actually does. Origin Toiletta is based on the urban legend of ''Toire no Hanako-san (トイレの花子さん, translated as "Hanako-san of the toilet") which dates as far back as the '50s and is one of the most popular and widespread urban legends in Japan, comparably to Bloody Mary in the United States. Incidentally, "Hanako" was a very common female name at that time, similarly to the English "Mary". She is said to be the ghost of a little girl who haunts school bathrooms, and if someone walks to the third stall of the girls' bathroom on the third floor, asks "Are you in there, Hanako-san?" and knocks three times, she will answer "I'm here". The story of her origins and accounts varies greatly from place to place, but she is generally imagined as a grade-school age girl with a bob haircut, a white shirt and a red skirt with overalls. Depending on the source, Hanako-san can be friendly, mischievous, or actually a monstrous entity posing as a little girl, who will promptly seize those who call its name. Name Origin * Toiletta is a combination of toilet and the feminine suffix ''-etta''. In other languages * Japanese: 花子さん Hanako-san * Spanish: Lena * French: Ornella * German: Toilettina * Italian: Chiusella * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai